Our Beginning
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: Young Prince Chrom while sneaking out of the castle for a run for his daily treats and escaping his 'bodyguard' Fredrick he found a strange cloaked young boy in the alleyways of his town...Eventual M!AvatarxChrom


***hides in corner* Y-yes I know I should be updating my other stories but but...I really really wanted to get this one out first! I am working on them I'm just kinda...stuck...(over a year I know I"m horrible /sulks ) anyway enjoy the fanfic and I'll update my other stores ASAP!**

* * *

Out in the desert in the middle of the night a large glowing circle was on the ground as two cloaked figures stood by it, the taller of the two was constantly looking over their shoulders as they made sure it was stable while the smaller one looked nervous as it was shaking.

"_Hurry! we must escape I refuse to allow your fate to be run by that man! Just a bit longer...please let the portal hold..."_

" M-mother? I...I think I hear..."

_There was a sudden flash of light and the portal seemed stabilized much to the older figure's relief before she heard loud shouts and the cries of wyverns in the distance and grasped the younger figure tightly hugging them close._

"_No time! Please just go I'll be fine now GO! You'll be safer!"_

_The cloaked woman then threw the smaller one into the glowing portal just in time as the young child saw the cloak that hid her face falling revealing similar dark brown hair and violet eyes as she gave him a content smile just as the wyverns descend onto the woman, blocking her from the child's sight._

"_**MOTHER!"**_

_Was the last thing the child shouted before the portal disappeared once the child was gone from sight._

_A dark skinned man sneering at the portal as mages, sages, sorcerers and dark mages alike tried to reopen the portal but couldn't._

"_I apologize sir but theres no trace of the portal left we can't reopen it." a Sage said grimacing as the leader growled angrily as he turned burning eyes to the unconscious woman in the wyvern's claws._

"_Take her back to the castle and interrogate her to get the information to reopening that damn portal!" he snarled._

_The sage bowed back and relayed the orders back to the other company. He glared down at the spot where the portal had been before storming back to the wyverns angrily. Contemplating on what to do now._

**oOo**

A small frame peeked out from a hole in a wall that separated the grand castle of Ylisse from the town. The snow was falling lightly but the town was already covered in a light blanket of white, once he was sure his retainer wasn't around he made sure his cloak was secured on him before he snuck outside the castle, eager to look around the village by himself rather than in the company of his sisters and guards.

'Finally an escape from the same old studies don't know how much longer I could be around those stuffy books,' the young prince thought to himself as he grinned pulling his hood up. He had managed to distract Frederick asking him to get him a book on an obscure topic in the library which he knew would take a while leaving him ample time to escape.

"Okay I got a small bag of gold that's I've been saving," Chrom mumbled jingling his bag a bit and nodded, "I wonder if they have the fresh roasted walnuts in today,"

Eager for the warm treat for himself that always seemed to taste better when he went out to the village to get some. He made his way to town his mind completely on the idea of getting the the warm snack and maybe another treat he's been craving since he wasn't allowed to have a lot of sweets, especially when he was studying.

It didn't take long for him to reach the town and his eyes lit up when he saw the marketplace alive, with vendors already opened calling out to sell their wares. He made his way down the marketplace, the aromas of freshly baked bed and goods being set out to cool before being sold off.

"There it is!" Chrom said licking his lips and ran over to the stall where the lady smiled down at him when she recognized the cloak, as Prince Chrom always came around the same hour when she had a restock of candy apples and warm nuts with her.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" the lady said smiling.

"Two candy apples and a warm bag of chestnuts!" Chrom grinned as rummaged through his pouch and handed her the necessary gold and got the food he wanted.

"Enjoy young sir, don't eat them too fast." the lady said as Chrom eagerly bit into one, chewing eagerly.

"Thank you!" the prince said eagerly as he walked off happily, if he hurried he could get back to the castle in time to hide out in the back garden to eat his treat. He munched on it happily, not noticing as he was walking he nearly stumbled and tripped but thanks to his training he managed to catch himself.

"What the..." Chrom frowned looking down and stared when he saw a hand smaller than his own, but it the rest of the arm was covered in snow.

Biting down on the sticks of his candy apples he walked slowly inwards and knelt down brushing away the snow away. He saw a dark cloak covering his head, but when he felt whoever it was under the cloak his eyes widen when he felt that the body was ice cold.

"O-oh crap! he's freezing! he has to have that hypo-ther-something!" Chrom panicked wishing he paid slightly more attention, he looked around worried he knew he had to warm him up but he was too far from the castle to get him back in time.

"The inn! It should be a bit farther down!" Chrom said as he hefted the figure onto his back and carried him as fast as he could to the inn, hoping he could get there in time. He hit the door to the inn with his shoulder opening it up and ran inside.

"Hello welcome to our inn how may we be of...y-y-your highness!" the woman who greeted Chrom said surprised, "what are you doing here!? N-not that we don't appreciate the visit!"

"I-I need help he's really really cold I found him unconscious in the snow!" Chrom said worried and the woman walked over to feel the cloaked stranger's skin and gasped when she realized that Chrom was right. She quickly called over a few more maids and hurried them to get a warm blankets and towels started as Chrom brought him upstairs.

Chrom just stayed back as he watched the women strip the stranger he had found and was surprised to see a younger looking face underneath the cloak that was covered in bruises, scars and bandages, he could also see that his lips were a bit blue as well.

"Prince Chrom why don't you help since you found him," the head maid said as they had gotten the younger boy in a bed and covered him in blankets, "Just help us warm his chest we don't want him to go into shock if we warm him up too fast or do the arms and legs."

"L-like this?" Chrom asked as he gently rubbed the trunk of the stranger.

"Very good, just keep warming him up like that we'll get you some tea and some spare clothes for him while we dry out his cloak." another maid added as she had finished changing the bandages as the others started a fire in the fire place and hung the clothes near it to dry up.

Chrom watched as the maids left and looked nervously at the kid he had found shivering.

'I have to keep him warm...' Chrom thought as he could hear the other kid whimper a bit as he was breathing rather shallowly.

Chrom sighed and decided to nod off as well, as he fell asleep, laying his head on the bed he could've sworn he saw someone by the fireplace but fell asleep before he could think more about it.

He was awoken a bit later when he felt the bed moving and his head shot up to see scared panicky dark violet eyes looking around as brown hair framed the small cherub face. Getting a better look at him he could see a few scars and wounds on him that the maids must've missed on him, he saw a spare roll on the side and grabbed it before gently touching the kid's arm making him flinch as his eyes turned towards him.

_'Stop sniveling and get back to work!'_

_'Again! I don't want you to show any slack!'_

_'Do not question me! You just do as you're told!'_

_'Take him back to his cell, you know what to do'_

"Its alright I'm here to help you, you're safe," Chrom said quietly and gently not wanting to make the kid panic even more.

"W-where am I...w-who are you!?" the child stuttered before flinching when he felt his wound acting up. He looked at himself and saw that he was missing his cloak and that he was covered in more bandages then he could remember.

"You're in Ylisse, I found you unconscious in the snow and you were freezing." Chrom said as he took the kid's arm and started to wrap it over the long wound there that was partially healing already. Chrom could feel the other kid still shaking as he was wrapping and was worried what had happened to him, "do you...remember how you ended up in the snow?"

"N-no...just darkness and being...punished..." he replied quietly curling up as Chrom finished.

"Hey you're not gonna get hurt," Chrom tried but the other kid just peeked out at him still wide eyed and frightened, "a-anyway where did you come from?"

"I...can't remember..." he replied wincing as he held a hand to his head, "I don't remember much of anything...just a lot of yelling..."

"I'm sure you'll remember eventually but do you have a name?" Chrom asked sitting by the kid's bed smiling at him.

The other kid didn't know why but he felt safe when Chrom was nearby, especially if he was smiling.

"Yuusei...I remember my name being Yuusei." the dark haired child said quietly giving a nervous smile back to Chrom who lit up.

"Yuusei! well I'm Chrom and-" the blue haired prince started when there was knocking on the room door.

It slowly opened to reveal the head maid of the inn who gave a bow to Chrom and looked into the room.

"Prince, your retainer is looking in town for you I think its time for you to return to the castle." she said as Chrom made a face.

"Guess I was here longer than I thought and Frederick found out." Chrom grumbled sighing loudly, "Don't worry Yuusei I'll be back okay? I'm going to help take care of you since I was the one who found you okay?"

"Okay?" Yuusei replied nervously as Chrom got up and thanked the maid, waving goodbye to Yuusei leaving the room.

"Well I'm glad you look alright." the maid said as she felt his forehead, "you don't seem to be running a fever so I don't think you caught a cold luckily, you really were freezing when the Prince brought you in here."

"Prince? You mean Chrom?" Yuusei asked, "he's royalty?"

"Oh yes, he's the middle child of three his oldest sister being the current Exhalt of Ylisse." the maid said, "hmm he did a good job on the bandages. Are you hungry sweetie?"

A growl from Yuusei's stomach was his answer making the maid smile gently.

"I'll get you some warm soup for you." she said.

"M-ma'am? do you know what happened to my...cloak?" Yuusei asked.

"Oh! well it was rather large on you like it was suppose to be for someone older but we cleaned it for you and hung it in the closet." she replied as she walked over and pulled it out.

Yuusei looked relieved when he saw it and held it close to him like it was his lifeline.

"Thank you," Yuusei said giving the maid a small smile," s-sorry to be an inconvenience you might've needed this room."

"Oh don't worry about that sweetie, we're one of the bigger inns Ylisse so we have plenty of rooms to spare." the maid assured, "now you just rest up and wait for the Prince to come back he always keeps his promises."

The maid left the room as Yuusei sighed and looked at his surroundings, hugging his cloak closer to him sighing, wondering what was going to happen to him now. He then looked over his cloak making sure there weren't any holes or damage to it and as he was doing so he felt something in one of the inner pockets and pulled out a strange black gem about the size of his fists with two purple rings crossed in the center and it gave off a strange glow.

"Did mother put this in here?" Yuusei wondered to himself as he could feel the gem pulse with power in his hand. Not quite sure what to make of it but knew it was important that he didn't lose it he put it back into the inner pockets of his coat and just laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

'_I wonder when Chrom will visit again..._' he thought.

**SooOo**

"The most irresponsible thing you could have done, what if something happen to you my lord!?" an overly worried brunette in heavy armor said fussying over Chrom who groaned.

"Fredrick i'm fine, really...honestly I was just in the town getting snacks." Chrom grumbled folding his arms.

"That's still no excuse you never never know who could be wandering around the town! for all you know someone in disguise could've kidnapped you." Fredrick argued.

"Urgh...I'm sorry I snuck into the village...again..." Chrom said sighing.

"Good now return to your lessons please my lord." Fredrick asked his charge and Chrom complied but was still grumbling all the way to his room.

"big brother did you bring me anything?" his sister Lissa asked poking her head out the door of her room.

"Yeah here," Chrom said distractedly handing Lissa a small bag of candy making the girl squeal happily and disappear into his room as Chrom entered his own.

He sat at his desk and pushed his papers around while staring outside the window of his room that overlooked the town.

'_I hope Yuusei is better tomorrow I wanna get to know him some more._' Chrom thought as he tried to concentrate on his homework given to him by his tutors, with little luck.

* * *

**So there you have it the first chapter, I wanted to try something different from the other Fire Emblem Awakening fanfics I've read and I got a few ideas from them so please tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
